The Final Straw
by ScoutTheTrackerPup
Summary: When a disagreement quickly turns into a fight, two best friends turn into enemies. You scold him out, dig his emotions out, and can't find your way back to friendship. Will you see your path back, or stay lost in the woods of lonliness?
1. Rejection

**AN: Well, I started a new story. Hope you like it!**

It was a pleasant sunny morning. All the pups were up and having fun. There were no emergencies, it was just at calm.

All the pups were playing volleyball. It was Rubble's turn.

Marshall: Coming at you, Rubble.

Rubble: I got it! I got it!  
Rubble wasn't watching where he was going, and then all of a sudden, he felt something cool on his paw. He lifts it up, and discovers he stepped in dog poop.

Rubble: Ew! Marshall! Get it off, Get it off!  
Rubble slips, and the ball hits him in the face.

Rubble: That just added insult to injury.

Marshall gets to Rubble, but his hose turns on before he turns to Rubble, and sprays Rocky.

Rocky: *muffled from hairs in his mouth* MARSHALL! That's the eighth time this week!

Marshall feels terrible.

Marshall: I'm sorry Rocky….

Rocky: Sorry don't cut it anymore!  
Rocky turns his back to the Dalmatian, and walks away. Marshall goes inside crying.

Zuma: Dude, Mawshall to that pwetty hawd…

Chase: I agree, this is the third time you've scolded him, I think he gets the point.

Rocky: If he got "The Point", he wouldn't be spraying me left and right!

Everest: He does it on accident!

Rocky: **You're** an accident!

Skye: Look, can you stop being mean to everybody?!

Rocky: Go away you pesky morons!

Rocky shoos the team away successfully, and his girlfriend appears.

Rocky: Abigail!

Rocky starts to embrace her, but is met with a stiff arm.

Abigail: Hold it! I came here to tell you something…

Rocky: What?

Abigail: I came here to say that until you can be nice… keep your love to yourself!

She walks away, and Rocky collapses beneath a tree, crying to sleep.


	2. Talk

**So I got pretty good response to the first chapter. I would also like to say a thank you to carbonn15, a buddy of mine who gave me inspiration to do this from his story, "Regrets". Anyways, back to the story.**

The next morning, Rocky is awakened by a noise in the trees. It's a squirrel carrying acorns up his tree.

Rocky shakes the tree violently.

"This is your neck, Marshall!" shouted an angered Rocky.

Rocky walks inside, and heads for the dining room, where the other pups are eating their breakfast. He sits down, waiting for his food.

Marshall then takes off his uniform, and sits it on the floor next to him.

"Uh, dude, you should weally put that back on, Wyder said you have some twaining to do." said Zuma

"I'm only taking it off because I don't want to be scolded anymore…." said a less than perky Marshall

Everyone silently eyes Rocky. It was so quiet that Ryder thought the pups left.

"You guys still here?" said Ryder

"Oh, yeah, were still here." said Rubble

Rocky sighs, then says; "Look guys, I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday, I let my anger get the best of me. And then I let it out on you guys"

All the pups except Abigail and Marshall forgave him. The other pups hugged him.

"C'mon you two, join us!" said a cheerful Skye.

"I don't feel like getting scolded for that either, Rocky has taken it too far yelling at me so many times. Sorry Rocky, but yesterday, you pulled the final straw out of the container" said a mixed-feeling Marshall.

"I agree with Marshall, Rocky. You know he didn't do it on purpose, and you scold him for it?! So you don't like water. Get over it and grow some balls" said an irritated Abigail.

Both Marshall and Abigail walk off.

"Now that that's ovew, how about some Pup Pup Hide and Seek?" said Zuma.

"That sounds fun!" said Rubble.

"Ok, so who's gonna seek?" said Chase

"NOT you! You have spy gear!" said a jokeful Skye.

"Heh, it rocks being a cop!" remarked Chase.

"Hey Rocky, are you going to play?" asked Everest

"No, I need to make another invention, for one of my friends…" said a displeased Rocky.

"Ok, see you in a bit!" said Everest.

"ex-friend…" said a quiet Rocky as he exits.

And with that, Rocky made his "invention", and the others went to play, except Marshall. Marshall just lay in bed, crying over his clumsiness.

" _Why do I have to so clumsy….."_

Marshall then succumbs to sadness, and sobs to sleep.

 **Whoa! Rocky's gonna do something! I have a gut feeling. Also, please R &R. Those help me make my writing better and tell me what you wanna see. Also don't be afraid to PM either. But other than that, see you in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Fight

**Wow! Feedback is all super positive! Thank you for reading my story, and without further ado, let's read!**

Once Marshall woke up, he saw that the lights were off, he thought it was bed time, but they just had a power outage.

"Ugh, what time is it?" said Marshall.

He looked at the clock. It read 5:15

"Well that was a long nap!" said Marshall.

He got up, and was welcomed by Ryder.

"Hey, Marshall! What's up?" asked Ryder

"Just woke up, did you make dinner yet?" asked Marshall

"I'm making it right now" said Chase.

Marshall sniffed, and smelled the aroma of either smoked bacon, or steak. His mouth then immediately began to water.

"Damn, Marshall, you are slobbering all over the place!" said Everest

Marshall blushed a little, but they all shared a laugh.

Marshall walked up to Chase, who was cooking some bacon. Then, Marshall eyed his taser.

"Ooh, bright!" said Marshall.

He grabbed the taser out of Chase's holster. Luckily it wasn't loaded with the cartridge.

"I will kill you all! Pew! Pew! Pew!" exclaimed Marshall.

They all laughed, and then ate dinner.

"Hey, has anyone seen Wocky?" said Zuma

"No, I haven't" said Ryder

 _Outside…._

Rocky was working on an invention to get revenge on Marshall.

"Stupid him, calling me out, he wouldn't be getting yelled at if he wasn't so clumsy!" said an enraged Rocky.

He then ran to his truck, and grabbed some rocks for his new invention. This launched anything horizontally, and was going to make a trap for Marshall.

"This'll show ya, Marshall!" shouted Rocky.

But then, he saw the one pup that could ruin his plan….Chase.

"Um, Rocky, what is that?" said a concerned Chase.

"Uh, it's uh- a –uh….. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" yelled Rocky.

"Ok, but how does I-"

Chase was cut off when Rocky tackled him to the ground.

"It's something that you won't mention to anybody, yah hear?! It's something that I will use to get back at the pup we call Marshall! I'm always getting sprayed with his water cannons, because HE'S TOO STUPID TO KNOW NOT TO TURN IT ON BEFORE YOU GET TO THE TASK IT'S NEEDED FOR! HE'S CLUMSY, WORTHLESS AND-"

Rocky was cutoff by Chase pointing to the other pups and Ryder behind them, Marshall in a pool of tears. Rocky got off Chase, and punched Marshall, fracturing something in his mouth, because he immediately started to bleed. Crimson red covered the sidewalk and grass, and Rocky's paw. Marshall charged back, with a headblow. Rocky fell back, and noticed that he started bleeding from his eyes.

"We can't watch this!" said the girls as they covered their eyes with their paws."

Chase then stepped in, and tried to end the fight.

"Guys, stop!" yelled Chase.

Rocky then immediately made a direct beeline for Chase. Chase using his instincts pulled out his pepper spray and sprayed Rocky. No affect. Then, he tased Rocky. He fell to the ground.

Marshall then started to tear across Rocky with his claws. He then bites him, and at this point, Marshall is covered head to toe in blood.

"Marshall, stop!" said Chase.

He stops, and then he falls into unconsciousness from his injuries. Ryder scoops them both up.

"Were going to the hospital, now!" said Ryder.

 **Well, that's Chapter 3 guys and gals! Shoutout to my friend carbonn15, you're amazing man! I hope you guys are enjoying this story, and I'll see you in the next one! Bye!**


	4. Surgery

**Couldn't wait! Here's chapter 4 guys!**

Ryder rushes Rocky and Marshall to the hospital, and Chase comes as well.

"Can't you go faster!?" said a scolding Ryder.

Once they were at the hospital, Ryder ran in as fast as he could to the ER. Once he got there, he was in disbelief.

"HELP, PUPS, FIGHT…BLEEDING" yelled Ryder.

And as soon as he saw the pups, two surgeons took them to the OR. Ryder just went and sat in the waiting room. He also called up the other pups to the hospital.

"Shouldn't have been fighting in the first place…." said a displeased Chase.

" Chase, why are you acting this way?" asked Ryder.

*sigh*"Maybe if Rocky hadn't overreacted, we wouldn't have been here right now. It's so damn stupid to fight over a water cannon. Rocky has to face his fears of water. I have a fear of getting run over or getting crashed into."

"Do you even face youw feaws?" asked Zuma.

"YES! Every day! I'm a police officer!" exclaimed Chase.

Ryder's blood was pumping really fast at that point, he didn't know what to do. But know, all he could do is settle them down.

"Look, let's just drop this and forget about this, and just wait for Marshall and Rocky" said Ryder.

 _After an amazingly boring 5 hours later…._

Marshall and Rocky burst through the doors.

"Well, Marshall wasn't too terrible, but the fracture to his jaw didn't require wiring, so he can talk, but only very shortly. Give it lots of rest, and keep it iced."

Then Rocky's doctor spoke:

"Well, where do I begin…. Rocky had some severe issues. He had severe internal bleeding, which he removed from him. We also had to staple up the rips from Marshall's claws, and he was put on some painkillers. He'll be woozy, but you guys can see them.

They walk back to see them, and both of them are alert. Once Ryder opened the door, Marshall licked them like hell.

"Guys!" Marshall ran over and started to lick everybody.

Rocky didn't let out a peep.

After ten minutes of licking, Ryder was ready to confront Rocky for his actions.

"Rocky, what you did today was unacceptable." said Ryder.

"Well maybe if Marshall didn't keep doing this, this wouldn't have happened!" yelled Rocky.

"Rocky, things don't always go your way. Life will screw you over, and when it does, you need to power through it. I don't **ALWAYS** spray on time! And I'm sorry I'm not perfect, but life is never "perfect"! Strap on your boxers and grow up. Because this is **REAL** life, and bad things happen in **REAL** life!" said an angered Marshall.

"Then why don't you get up and _**MAKE ME?!**_ " said Rocky

"OK!" yelled Marshall.

And all of a sudden, Marshall was choking Rocky. He had him by the neck, shaking him. The crew were horrified. All that came out of Rocky was blood, and gasps for air. The blood coated Marshall like no tomorrow.

" _Marshall! *gasps* I-I*gasps* am *gasps* sorry!"_ struggled Rocky.

He eventually let go, and sat back down.

"Who's tough now?!" said Marshall

Ryder then called the surgeon back in, and as soon as Rocky was out, he was back in.

" _What happened to my team?"_

 **AN: Whew! That was intense! Update won't be long dudes!**


	5. Bullet

**AN: So sorry guys, but updates may be a little scarce from now on. I will do my best, but I need to focus on bigger things. I'll do the best I can on the chapters, though!**

"Marshall, what were you thinking?!" yelled Ryder.

"IF YOU WERE IN MY SHOES, YOU WOULD'VE DONE THE SAME THING!" Marshall yelled in Ryder's face.

"That was completely uncalled for!" said Ryder.

"Not to be a burden or butt in, but I think Marshall did the right thing, sir" said Chase.

"I couldn't agwee mowe!" said Zuma.

"Same here" said Skye.

"See! Even they agree!" said Marshall.

Ryder just stood there, in complete disbelief of his own hearing. He sat down, and just crossed his arms.

"That's what I thought" said Marshall.

But then, Marshall just yelled in agony.

"OW!" exclaimed Marshall.

Marshall didn't know, that his painkillers wore off.

"Calm down! What's wrong, dude?" asked Rubble.

"IT HURTS!" yelled Marshall.

"It's probably your anesthetics. I think they wore off" said Chase.

"You're probably right, Chase" agreed Marshall.

 _Meanwhile, in the OR….._

Rocky was getting worked on. The doctors opened Rocky up, and discovered some shocking news.

"Um, doctor… his windpipe is completely crushed." said the Nurse.

"Darn! OK, let's get to work" said Dr. Crisburg

 _After 3 hours of waiting…_

"Ryder?" the Doctor called.

"Yes?" asked Ryder.

"Rocky's windpipe is completely crushed. We sutured it up, but he'll be on breathing support, and can't talk for about 3 weeks. The support machine will keep him breathing for him. If you want to see him, follow me.

They follow Dr. Crisburg, and find Rocky in bed.

"Hey, Rocky" said Ryder.

"Well pups, I think right now would be a good time to say something to Rocky" said Ryder.

"With pleasure!" said Chase.

"Look, Rocky. I'm your friend, but what you've done of the past few days was uncalled for. Sure, you get annoyed with the cannon, but that's not a reason to beat someone up. Marshall can't be perfect, dude. I hope your happy with yourself." said Chase.

As soon as Chase started to set down, Rocky got adrenaline and blood rushes. He started to breathe on his own, and ripped off his support mask. He then tackled Chase, and punched him twice in the gut. Chase's blood rushed out of his mouth, covering his fur in a muddy red color. Blood splattered the walls. Rocky then kicked Chase to the door, and started biting him non-stop. Marshall was brave enough to try and end the fight. He grabbed Chase's taser, but then wasn't satisfied it wasn't lethal. He then grabbed something that could end this spree….

He un-holstered and grabbed Chase's Glock 22 pistol. The crew were in disbelief.

He aimed for Rocky's leg, double checked his aim…. And then he pulled the trigger.

 _POW!_

Rocky winced at the pain, and rolled onto his side. Chase escaped, and hugged Marshall. Ryder threw up, and then scolded his fire pup.

"MARSHALL!" Ryder yelled.

Every pup gave Ryder a dirty look, and showed their teeth.

" _What happened to the fun times?"_

 **AN: Whoa! Where did that come from ;). Did you guys like this chapter? Send me a PM, or post a review. Bye guys!**


	6. Lesson

**AN: Wow! You guys are really enjoying this! I love writing it, and it has done well! Thanks so much, and now to Chapter 6.**

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Ryder.

"Shut up, you dirty-faced moron!" yelled Chase.

"He saved my life by taking my gun! Don't you dare scold him! What would've you done if that was your big crush, Katie?!" said an angered Chase.

"Oooh!" everybody teased.

Ryder pondered about what his reply was to be. He sighed, and then said his part.

"I would've….done the….same thing.." said Ryder as he bowed his head.

"I thought so!" yelled Chase.

As they were arguing, Rocky became weaker and weaker as he bled out. The blood coated the floor, and the Marshall looked at him and smirked.

"I think I've got to get a trophy for this" said a smack talking Marshall.

"Uh, dude… you've taken it way too far…" said Rubble.

"Yeah, dude… you've messed up baaaaadddd!" agreed Zuma.

Then, Chase thought about it long and hard.

" _Did he go too far? Could've he used my taser? Did I need to yell at Ryder like that? Did the fire pup, really cause something to fire?"_

He then decided that the gun went WAY above and beyond.

"What about you, Chase?" asked Everest.

"Huh?" asked Chase.

"Did Marshall go too far?" said Everest.

"About that…..yes, I've re-evaluated all the events that occurred. Marshall, yes, beating up Rocky told him you didn't like the way he handled or scolded you….no….you didn't need to shoot him. You could've used my taser, my pepper spray, my baton and even my tranquilizer launcher. But you went way too lethal, and now your teammate is bleeding out on the floor. How do you feel?" asked Chase.

"I'm sorry, Ryder. I was way too stupid and stereotyped to Marshall that reality didn't cross my mind." said Chase.

"It's ok," said Ryder.

Marshall was still thinking about what Chase told him. He knew what weapon he used, but he wasn't appeased with Rocky enough that he wanted lethal and deadly payback.

"I feel amazing, why?" asked Marshall.

"So…so…you-y-you're telling me….that…you seeing your TEAMMATE…your FRIEND, your FAMILY ON THE GROUND BLEEDING OUT ISN'T A PROBLEM TO YOU?!" asked Chase.

"NO! Because all I got from him was HATE! I sprayed him and I automatically got backlash because I sprayed him! I hate this! I'll bet I'll even get backlash for this!" yelled Marshall.

After Marshall said that, he immediately grabbed Everest and kissed her. Her in utter shock, she opened her eyes as wide as they would go, but then succumbed to Marshall, and returned the favor. They fell back on his bed, and kissed even harder.

"Ew! I can't watch!" said a weak Rubble.

After a minute, they broke apart.

"C'mon! Give me hate you bitches!" yelled Marshall.

At this point, Ryder left and got security because he thought Marshall was getting too hostile.

"Dude, stop! We still love you!" said Chase.

"No you don't! All I get from you guys is hate because of my clumsiness!" yelled Marshall.

Rocky crawled to the OR, where he explained in very few words what happened, and work was done on him.

Once Ryder returned, he wasn't given any help.

"Dude, pwease! We don't hate you!" said Zuma.

Marshall then just lay in bed, going to sleep.

" _I want my life to end…."_

 **AN: Whoa! That was tense! R &R dudes. Also feel free to PM!**


	7. Apologies

**AN: SO sorry this took so long! It was just hard with school. Again, shout out to carbonn15 who was my inspiration, and my best buddy… hope you get free time soon :'( Anyways, to the story.**

After about three hours, Marshall arose from his slumber. He looked to his right, and there he was.

Rocky was out of surgery, bandaged up, and looked pale. Marshall stared at him, and let a slight frown and quiver.

" _Marsha-boy, did you take it a little far? Did you do that for a reason?"_

These thoughts raced in his head. He then snapped out of his violent streak, and succumbed to guilt. Still staring at his teammate he almost murdered, and cried. He grabbed Rocky's hand, and cried into his pillow.

When Rocky heard this, he slightly perched open his eyelids.

" _Hey, R-R-Rocky…..I have to be quiet because everybody's asleep, how are you feeling?"_ said Marshall.

"I was better off before you shot me…." said Rocky.

" _Rocky, I am so…so…so…so sorry for shooting you. I'm sorry I was born in this world to make mistakes. I'm sorry that you'll have to see me do this…."_ quivered Marshall.

"Uh….see what….?" said Rocky.

Marshall started to wrap a rope, around his neck, and what Rocky was about to see next would change his WHOLE perspective on Marshall.

Marshall then tied it to the door knob, and opened the door, and hung himself.

"Marshall, NO!" Rocky screamed, waking up Ryder.

"Huh?" said a drowsy Ryder.

Rocky got Marshall down, and scolded.

"Dude, don't end your life now!" said Rocky.

"Why, all I did was hurt people and screw up…" said Marshall.

Marshall then grabbed Chase's pistol again, and aimed at his head. With quick thinking, Rocky pulled the safety switch before Marshall could do anything.

"Dude, don't!" said Ryder.

By this time, all the pups were awake and groggy.

"My life stinks, I screw up, I hurt Rocky and Chase, and just overall a terrible pup. I don't even deserve to be on the PAW Patrol…." said Marshall

"Marshall, what are you talking about? You are a valuable pup, and always will be!" said Ryder.

"Yeah! You make me laugh!" said Everest.

"ooh, I'm a stand up comedian! Hooray I guess every problem in the world is solved now!" said an angered and sarcastic Marshall.

"Marshall, I'm sorry for always calling you out with your water cannons" said Rocky.

"And I'm sorry, because this promise won't stand. Every time I do it, I get backlash from you. And you can't take back comments or a fight. You are not forgiven." said Marshall.

"B-b-b-but….." stuttered Rocky.

"Save it, all you'll do is abuse me more" said Marshall.

Everyone walks away with Marshall, and comforts him, except for Ryder.

Rocky sets down on the ground and pours out a pool of tears. Ryder leans down, and pats Rocky on the back.

"It's ok," said Ryder.

"No it's not, I hurt my best friend, and now he hates me."said Rocky.

"Maybe you could try to write an apology letter." Said Ryder.

"Yeah, thanks Ryder" said Rocky

"You're welcome" Ryder said.

And then, Rocky began his letter to the pups.

" _Dear, pups. I am sorry for what I have done. I was not smart and let my emotions bubble over. I will now give a specific apology to each and every one of you._

 _Skye and Everest: I am sorry you had to watch me brutally beat my teammate, my friend and yours._

 _Rubble: I am sorry that I told you off-story to grow some boxers and deal with me._

 _Chase: I am sorry I beat you in the hospital, and nearly took your life. You deserve yours._

 _Zuma: I'm sorry you watched me beat my friends, my teammate._

 _Marshall: I am so, so, so sorry. I can't say that enough, I just want things to go back to normal, us….being…best friends forever….._

 _Sincerely, Rocky."_

Rocky then ran to his invention, and threw it into his truck's trash compactor, and then slipped the letter into the door's hole for mail, and watched from the window.

 _Inside…._

"Hey, we have a letter!" said Skye.

She ran and picked it up, and gasped at the person writing it, Rocky. She read her apology, and passed it on to Everest. Everest read her part, and passed it on to Rubble, he read his part, and then passed it to Zuma.

Outside, Rocky was apologizing to Ryder, and he turned away from the window.

"It's ok, Rocky, just don't do this again! You injured teammates." Said Ryder.

"Yes , sir," said Rocky.

He then turned back to see's Marshall's reaction to the letter. Marshall ripped it to pieces and threw it in the trash.

Rocky then broke down outside, and cried to sleep.

" _Why?"_


	8. Marshall

Rocky ran over to the tree, and started to cry.

"I take it the apology didn't go so well?" asked Ryder.

"It went terrible!" said Rocky.

"Marshall just ripped it to shreds!" said Rocky

"I'll go talk to him, you go ahead and go to your pup house, I have a feeling these skies are going to dump a lot of rain" said Ryder

"Thanks, Ryder!" exclaimed Rocky.

"You're welcome," said Ryder.

Ryder walked inside and to Marshall's inside room to confront him. Ryder knocks on Marshall's door.

"Go away, Rocky!" yelled a muffled Marshall.

"It's Ryder, open up," said Ryder.

Marshall unlocks the door, and sets back down. Ryder enters and sits on Marshall's bed.

"*sighs* Marshall, why?" asked Ryder

"Why what?" asked Marshall.

While they start talking, they don't know that Chase is right at the ledge of Marshall's door, glaring ever so slightly.

"Why did you rip up Rocky's letter to you guys?" asked Ryder.

"Because what he has done deserves more than just a letter apology, he needs to grow up and tell it to my face, and the other pups' faces. If he can't do that, then he can't do the actions that he has been doing. He knows the consequences and responsibilities that he would face, but he did it anyway!" replied Marshall.

"Don't yell at me Marshall, and tell me this: Sure, he needs a better apology, but was that a reason to rip up his letter? Would you like it if I did this?" said Ryder.

Ryder then pushed Marshall's "Best Fire Pup" trophy and lava lamp off his nightstand.

"RYDER!" yelled Marshall.

Chase overreacted to this sudden sound, and immediately tased Marshall, feeling his owner was in danger.

"Chase!" yelled Ryder as Marshall fell to the floor.

"It's instincts! I thought you were in danger!" said Chase.

Ryder then attended to his tasered pup.

"Are you OK Marshall" asks Ryder as Marshall wakes up.

"Yeah…*coughs*" said Marshall.

"Sorry, Marshall…" said Chase.

"Oh yeah Ryder, I forgot our over reactive scumbag police pup!" yelled Marshall.

"Marshall, stop insulting people!" yelled Ryder.

Marshall whined at his dominant voice.

"That's it! Marshall, I declare you to be immediately ceased of your duties for 1 month!" yelled Ryder.

"No! Anything but that!" yelled Marshall.

"I don't care! Go to bed!" yelled Ryder as he walked out.

"Ryder, sir? Can I go see Marshall?" asked Everest.

"No, he's been punished. I'm sorry." said Ryder.

Rocky walks in, fearful of the environment, eyes bloodshot and hair matted.

"It's ok, Rocky" said Ryder.

Then, the pups started to completely lick him uncontrollably, signaling to him they forgave him.

" _Can I have Marshall back?"_

 **AN: Cool chapter! :D Hope you guys like it! Leave me a PM or review!**


	9. Updates and Some News

**So you're probably bummed this isn't a chapter, but I need to get stuff out there on why my chapters are short and scarce sometimes. It all goes down in two subjects:**

 **1\. School.  
Aww, this is one thing I hate. I love writing, but I have to get this done first. And my grades are terrible, so now I need to work at it. I hope you guys can understand.**

 **2\. Life.  
Breakups, accidents, meetings…where do I begin?! Life just gets in the way by keeping me busy. Hopefully fall and Winter breaks will give me time to write. Like I said, I love writing, but reality comes first.**

 **For everyone of my readers, I consider you my second family. I love writing for you guys and getting so much feedback, especially from the user Marshall and Fuzzy, he gives me great ideas! And you need to thank him for all he's done.**

 **Also, shoutout to carbonn15, a good friend of mine. He gave me inspiration for this story, and wouldn't be here without him. He's a brother to me, and I thank him for all he's done and being by my side.**

 **I love all you guys! And take care!**

 **~Crazyboy22~**


	10. Reconsider

**AN: Finally! Another Chapter! Here we go!**

Everest walks up to Ryder on the couch, and then started scratching his leg.

"Ow! Oh, hey Everest! What's up?" asked Ryder.

"Can I plllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeee see Marshall?" begged Everest.

"No, he's in punishment. You can see him after," Ryder declared.

"But I really want to see him….." said a solemn Everest.

 _Outside….._

Chase knocked on Marshall's puphouse door.

"Marshall, it's Chase. Open up!" said Chase.

"Go away! You tased me!" yelled Marshall.

"As a Adventure Bay Police dog, I demand you open this door or I will use force!" yelled Chase.

Marshall opened the door.

"What do you want?..."cried Marshall.

"I'm gonna help you get back on the team, you didn't deserve your punishment," said Chase.

"B…B…But I thought that you forgave Rocky…." asked a mellow Marshall.

"Are you kidding me?! I don't trust him anymore than you do!" yelled Chase.

After about 10 minutes of talking, Marshall was coaxed out of his pup house. They walked inside, and Marshall sat in the main area. Chase went around and told everybody to leave the lookout.

"Zuma, get Sk-" Chase paused.

Chase saw Skye in a dress, but what he was more interested in was looking under the dress. Skye caught him in the act.

"Hey! Stop looking there!" Skye yelled.

Chase immediately moved on. He blushed really hard, and was really embarrassed. Luckily, he heard Zuma say that they were leaving the lookout.

After rounding everybody outside, Chase re-entered the lookout to confront his leader.

"Uh, Ryder sir?" asked Chase.

"What's up, Chase?" asked Ryder.

"About you punishing M-" Chase was cut off by Ryder.

"I'm not releasing him, he needs to learn." said Ryder.

"No, sir. I mean your punishment was completely wrong," said Chase.

"Are you questioning my authorative decision?" said an irritated Ryder.

"Yes, sir. You punished Marshall for no reason. Also, if you did have to punish him, your time span is unreasonable," said Chase.

"He ripped up Rocky's apology letter!" yelled Ryder.

"He did it for a good reason!" yelled Chase.

"What is this "reason"?!" asked Ryder.

"Check the fucking camera footage! I'm done arguing with your ass!" yelled Chase.

After that, Ryder checked the footage, and saw Rocky's brutal beatdown on Marshall. He then went out to talk to Chase.

"Back again, are we?" asked Chase.

"Look, I'm SO sorry for doubting you. I'll have a talk with Rocky," said Ryder.

"Yeah, you better" said Chase.

Ryder went over to Marshall to release him of his punishment.

"Marshall?" asked Ryder.

"Y-y-yes…?" said a timid Marshall.

"You are released of punishment, and I have a certain pup to talk to…" said Ryder.

"Ok, I'll just hang out with Everest," said Marshall.

"Have fun" said Ryder.

 _ **Let's take a little break from the fighting, and see what Marshall is doing with Everest!**_

"Hey, Everest" said Marshall.

"Oh my gosh I missed you!" said Everest.

"Wait, why are you treating me like this? I thought you hated me after that barrel incident…" said Marshall.

"What? No! That was the most fun I had in my life! You're so funny, Marshall!" said Everest.

"Then what does that mean?" asked Marshall?

"I love you, you big fluffy marshmallow!" yelled Everest.

"I love you too, Everest!" yelled Marshall.

Everest then kissed Marshall dead on. She tackled him to the ground. At first, Marshall rejected, but then succumbed to Everest's dominance. As time went on, they pushed harder and harder. Marshall even wiggled his tongue around in Everest's mouth.

After about a minute, they broke apart to get air.

"Whew! Marshall you kiss hard, boy!" yelled Everest.

"Round Two?" asked Marshall.

"Hell yah!" yelled Everest.

 _ **OOOKKKK, Enough of that! XD**_

"Rocky, can I talk with you?" asked Ryder.

"What?" asked Rocky.

"I saw what you did to Marshall…. and you are in BIG TROUBLE!" yelled Ryder.

"He kept spraying me!" yelled Rocky in defense.

"That is no reason to almost kill him!" yelled Ryder.

"Well then tell him to stop spraying me!" yelled Rocky.

"I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING! IF YOU TOUCH ANYONE OF THE PUPS AND HURT THEM IN ANYWAY, YOU WILL BE RELIEVED OF YOUR PAW PATROL DUTIES FOREVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" yelled Ryder.

Rocky was so scared of this side of his leader. He urinated on the floor, and responded.

"Y-y-y-yes sir…." Rocky cried.

"Now, you are suspended from your duties for a month!" yelled Rocky.

Ryder then removed his puptag and told Rocky to go to his puphouse. Ryder then left himself.

Rocky ran to his puphouse and cried.

" _Why did I do this?"_


	11. Commercials

**AN: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCK! With a short chapter, but I have little energy to write right now, just go with it ok? To the story!**

Rocky was still crying about his punishment when he heard a knock at his door. It was Abigail (see chapter one for details on who she is)

"Abigail?! What are you doing here?" asked an excited Rocky.

"Save it you mutt, I found somebody else, I just came to say don't come over to my house anymore!" Abigail angrily said.

"F-f-f-fine….." Rocky said.

Abigail walked off.

Rocky then ate some kibble, and went to sleep.

 _3 hours later…._

"Hey, Rocky! Rocky! Wake up!" Everest yelled as she shaked him.

"What do you need, Everest?" Rocky groggily asked.

"I was wanting to see if you wanted to go belly boggating with me?" Everest asked.

"I'm in punishment…."Rocky said.

"So?" Everest said.

"Yeah, you're right! I will go!" Rocky said.

Everest and Rocky then went belly boggating. Marshall was in Chase's room watching TV with him.

"So far, this show sucks Chase," Marshall said.

"Oh, well then we can watch something else!" Chase said as he turned the channel.

"Buy FaceFix for only 9.95…." said an attractive model.

"Oh….i'll buy you for more…" said Chase.

Marshall gave him a very disgusted look.

"Dude, were pups, don't get turned on," said Marshall.

"R-r-r-right…sorry…" said an embarrassed Chase.

After that commercial, an Alaskan malamute model came on the tv, both boys in awe.

"Hey…are you tired of that rough fur….then get FurFix…." The model said.

"I'll have a rough something after this commercial…." said Marshall.

Skye walked by the room, and then looked at the boys and then the TV.

"Guys, come on!" said Skye.

The two boys snapped out of it, red of embarrassment.

But then, Zuma tattled to Ryder about Rocky and Everest at Jake's mountain, and he was infuriated.

"ROCKY!" Ryder yelled.

 **AN: WHOA! Ryder is mad! R &R!**


	12. Thank You All!

**Hey all you fans out there! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I really wanted to outreach to you guys and tell you how much all of you really mean to me and support me! Without you and many other fans are what keep this story in motion! We past 90 reviews, 10 Favorites and 18 follows! You guys are amazing! This story has come very far, and it has been loosely based off carbonn15's story "Regrets", I changed up Chase from being the hated to being the savior, and Rocky from being savior to hated. And Marshall's position as the victim didn't change at all XD. But I just wanted to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I also want to shout out some people that have helped me through all the hatred if gotten… it really put me down in the dumps… I thought about just leaving for good, but a couple people lifted me of the floor, per say:**

 **Brian and Marshall: This user….. *sigh* I can't really thank him enough. After all he's done for me, helped me think of chapters, designed the last chapter himself, helped me through grief, listened to my rants, just to name some of things he's done for me. All I can say man is….Thank you, so so much! You're family to me man, don't forget that :)**

 **carbonn15: Now to my best buddy, PMed him about his story "Regrets", and everything took off. He's listened to me complain, and I've listened to him, he's helped me through the story hate phase… and many other things! Thank you so much man, you're family to me, and I love your writing. Keep it up! :)**

 **xRainbowAssassin: Now I know I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's something: You're still on my list! XD reference to Carly Rae Jepsen (yes I listen to her, let the hate begin ~_~) You helped me through my grief period because of the haters, and helped me realize that they're just a name on a screen, and the only "real" people behind names are the ones who hold you up and support you. Thank you so much, and I love the way you write!**

 **These guys are some of the best people I talk to, but don't let that get you guys down! All you fans out there rock, and I NEVER would've gotten to where I am today without you guys. Thank you so much… and peace out! I love you guys!**

 **~ScoutTheTrackerPup aka Crazyboy22~**


	13. Trouble

**AN: It has been awhile, huh guys? Sorry for the delays. I'll try to write more often though!**

Ryder was furious with his disobedient recycling pup. He hopped on his ATV and headed straight for Jake's mountain. And after about 15 minutes, he arrived.

While Ryder made his way to the main cabin, Rocky and Everest were sliding down the mountain.

"There's no way you're winning Everest!" Rocky taunted.

"Oh yeah?!" Everest asked as she sped up.

Everest got so much of an advantage she was at the finish line 5 seconds before Rocky was.

"I win," Everest declared.

"You only won because I got caught in some turbulence!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Suuuuuuuuuuure," she said.

Then, Ryder showed up.

"Rocky! You're in trouble mister!" Ryder exclaimed.

Ryder then picked up Rocky and had Everest follow them to his ATV, where he drove them back to the lookout. Whilst they were driving back, Rocky started to regret his decision.

They arrived at the lookout in 14 minutes.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, ROCKY?! YOU COMPLETELY DISOBEYED ME!" Ryder exclaimed.

"I'm sorry….I don't know what came over me…I knew I wasn't supposed to leave, but I was sick of staying in my puphouse…" Rocky said solemnly.

Chase and Marshall then brought Everest and Rocky some warm towels and wrapped them up in them.

"Thanks, Marshall!" Everest said.

"You're welcome, baby," Marshall said.

"You could've gotten hurt you two! I'm extremely ashamed disappointed! You're both relieved of your duties for a week, starting now!" Ryder said angrily.

"What?!" Rocky and Everest exclaimed.

"You heard me! Now go to your puphouses!" Ryder exclaimed.

Rocky and Everest then did as they were told, and went to their houses. Ryder went to his room and tried to work out what was going on.

"What am I going to do about Rocky? He keeps getting himself into more trouble as the days go on! I need to teach him a lesson somehow!" Ryder said.

Ryder was stressed out so much. He just shut off his table light, lay his head on the pillows, and drifted off to sleep.

" _I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU PUNISH ME SO MUCH I JUST FUCKING HATE YOU!"_ Rocky exclaimed in Ryder's dreams.

" _NO! ROCKY WE CAN WORK THIS OUT! NO NOOOOOOOO!_ A dream version of Ryder exclaimed.

 _*POW!*  
_

"Rocky no!" Ryder panicked and woke from his sleep.

 _I don't want to have to be so paranoid…._

 **AN: I hope you like the chapter guys! I'll see you around! Leave a review or drop me a PM! Cya!**


	14. Goodbye Guys

**Don't whine when you figure out this is not a chapter. I have decided i will be leaving fanfiction. I'm done trying to write for people when i can't keep up with my own pathetic life. I hate it, and can never catch a break even when i want to. School is just become a bully center for me, thanks to these stories i've written. Home has become hell, and almost getting shot by some ghetto asshole, no. I'm done, done DONE. And to add insult to injury, I showed a rough cut of that MarshallXRocky story i was going to write to one of my friends, and now it's all around the school. People think i'm gay, which i'm not. But even if I was, why does my orientation bother you in the slightest? My friend would be dissapointed in them, but that's beside the point. The point is: don't expect to see a scoutthetrackerpup anymore, and even if i do comeback, don't expect any new releases.**

 **I now want to thank some people.**

 **Brian Johnson(Marshall and Fuzzy): Great buddy of mine. Helped me with some of my story chapters, and just was an awesome friend. I'll miss you so much...**

 **xRainbowAssassin: Good friend… helped me when i was in my depression stage...oh wait…**

 **Atlandis: Great writer and friend at the same time. we both wrote some icky stories but hey, what could go wrong…? I'll miss you man.**

 **lovepawpatrol: Only really helped me when brian called him but hey...great writer..**

 **Trent(carbonn15): My best bestest friend ever is the only words i can think of...he's one of the few that really care, he wrote an amazing story...and is better than any other writer here. He's been there for me all the time, and it would take years for me to say thank you enough. Thank you so much, fanfiction brother :) I'll miss you the most…**

 **Anyone who followed my new story on wattpad, that's cancelled too…**

 **For one final time, this has been ScoutTheTrackerPup, and i'm out.**


	15. Coming Back

**Hello. I have written this update to tell you some exciting news. I am going to stay on FanFiction and Wattpad. What happened to me leaving? Well, I decided to try and fix everything and it worked very well.**

 **I am not leaving anymore. You all will get some new updates on The Final Straw, Chase's Gift, Twist Of Fate, 10 Cents and The Bully.**

 **I want to offer my thanks to everybody who sent me messages telling me to stay/go. Those are my true fans. Once again, I thank you.**

 **I'm still kinda busy with some stuff. Like switching from Word to LibreOffice XD. But you will be getting new updates.**

 **I love all you guys,**

 **~ScoutTheTrackerPup~**


	16. A Message for my readers

**OK, I made this chapter to get my point straight. Recently i've been getting some irritating reviews from people who adore Marshall. If you like Marshall, you might not want to read my stories. I use Marshall as a victim in some of my stories, but not all of them. I use him because of his simplistic behaviour and his naive nature. I don't use him all the time, so don't shout at me. Can I hoot and hollar because somebody picked on and/or hurt Chase, MY FAVORITE PUP? No! Because I am polite enough to just go with the flow of the story. Chase got hurt in "Regrets". Did you see me leave a review complaining about that? Don't read my stories if you like Marshall. If you are going to read it...keep your loathing to yourself please. I'm not altering my story just because it affects your favorite pup. I'm sorry if i sounded rude. I was just getting stuff off my chest. Anyways i'm gonna rap it up here.**

 **Keep being awesome guys!**  
 **~ScoutTheTrackerPup**


	17. Water

Ryder woke up to a scared nature. His bad dream about Rocky made his day alot worse. He kept trying to fall back asleep but just didn't have the energy.

*Sigh* These two need to make up...this is getting old..." Ryder said.

When he left his room, Ryder only saw an empty lookout. Everybody was outside playing soccer.

Outside...  
"Coming at you Marshall!" Rubble kicked the ball.

Skye intercepted the ball in the air and hit it to Chase.  
Chase kicked the ball to Abigail.  
"Hey, Rocky want to play too?!" Abigail said sarcastically.

Abigail then kicked Rocky in the face with the ball.  
"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Abigail said.  
"Abigail! Enough! I know you're mad at him but quit it!" Chase yelled. 

Abigail growled. Rocky just shut his door until Ryder opened it.

"Hey Rocky, how's today going?" Ryder said.  
Rocky put a paper bag over his head.  
"I see..*sigh* Rocky if you want this to end you need to make it up to Marshall," Ryder said.

Rocky ripped off the paper bag.  
"Then he needs to apologize too! He knows i don't like water!" Rocky yelled.

"Rocky why are you afraid of water anyway?" Ryder asked.

"2007, Georgetown flooded. Me and my family got on the roof of our house, but the water was too high. Me, my mom, my dad and my sister all knew how to swim...my brother didn't..he drowned...and i never went near water since. It terrified me so much. I watched him drown and nobody cared! My mom and my family didn't even know until after the flood receeded..." Rocky said solemnly.

"Dang, Rocky. I'm sorry to hear that..." Ryder said.

"So am I! Everytime I'm near, get sprayed or are in water, it feels like cancer inside of me! I miss my brother and nobody cares!" Rocky said.

"Rocky we do care...you just never opened up so we didn't know about the drowning. If you said something before things would have been different," Ryder said.

"How do you make the pain go away?" Rocky asked.

"Well, you should know your brother is still here, right there." Ryder said as he pointed to Rocky's heart.

"Thanks, Ryder!" Rocky exclaimed.

"My pleasure!" Ryder said.

The 10 -year-old and the pup shared a big hug.

"Now i'll go talk to Marshall, and you start working on your side of the apology," Ryder said.

"Ok, Ryder!" Rocky exclaimed.

 _"Things are looking up..."_

 **AN: You guys like?! Sorry for the long hiatus. The final chapter is 2 chapters away! Read and review or send a PM! Peace!**


	18. Sorry

After Ryder talked to Rocky, he went to go and have a word with Marshall. He gets to Marshall's door, and knocks on it. 

"Marshall, it's Ryder. Can I come in?" Ryder asked.

"Come in," Marshall said.

"Hey, Marshall? Can I talk to you about something?" Ryder said.

"If it's about Rocky, leave me the fuck alone," Marshall said firmly.

"You need to apologize to Rocky," Ryder said with a big gulp.

After he said that, Marshall's head nearly blew up.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? WHAT DID I DO TO HIM?!" Marshall exclaimed.

 **Moving to outside…  
"DARE," **Chase said.

"Ok hotshot, I dare you to break Ryder's ATV mirror," Rubble evily declared.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Chase exclaimed.

"Why not?" Rubble smirked.

"I can't break my master's vehicle!" Chase yelled.

Skye giggled, and then reached over and gave Chase a kiss.

"Aww don't worry, Ryder's in on it," Skye said.

"Haha, ok ok just give me another dare," Chase said.

 **Moving back to Marshall…**

" **HE'S THE ONE WHO WAS HITTING ME!"** Marshall declared.

"And you hurt him too! You've choked him, shot him and almost killed him!" Ryder shouted.

Marshall then thought back to what Ryder said, but he couldn't decide what to say.

" _Hold up Marsha-boy? What did Ryder just tell you? How did I hurt him…he hurt me.."_

"Ok, I guess I did hurt him, I'm sorry Ryder…" Marshall said.

"It's ok, but you both need to make up," Ryder said.

"Ok, I'll start my apology right now!" Marshall said.

"That's the spirit, now go start on that…" Ryder said.

Now both Rocky and Marshall are working on their apologies.

Rocky collected a bunch of pictures of him and Marshall having fun, and put them in a montage book. He also wrote apologies on each page.

"Hopefully this can restore our friendship…" Rocky said.

Marshall practiced on his water shooting skills, and then put together his apology. His apology was a collection of toys Rocky and him played with together, and wrote apologies on cards underneath each.

 _Things are looking up…._

 **AN: you guys like the second to last chapter? Give me a review or PM and let me know! Peace out dudes!**


	19. Friendship

**AN: Sorry I have to say this guys, but we've reached the final chapter of the story! It's been a great run! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. To the chapter!**

Both pups finished their apology creations, and Ryder gave Rocky a journal with a six fingered hand on it. (17-6-23-2-15-4-25_18-23-12-12-5_5-4-9-6-25_5-9-9-10)

"Um, what's this?" Rocky asked.

"It's a mythical journal from a show Marshall watches," Ryder said.

"So it like, deciphers code?" Rocky asked.

"Yep, exactly," Ryder said. "You can put in your own code if you want. The last two pages are blank,"

Rocky went inside and tried to make the journal authentic. He dipped the last two pages in lemon juice to make the page appear as a dirty vanilla color. Then he dried it and grabbed his set of markers and looked up codes.

About 15 minutes into designing the pages, Rocky was interrupted by Chase.

"Hey Rocky," Chase said.

Rocky was startled by the German Shepherd. He wasn't alert enough to tell the difference in voice tone or uniform.

"NOTHING!" Rocky hid the journal behind his back.

"O…k?" Chase said puzzled. "Have you seen my phone?"

"Um no I haven't. Didn't you ask Ryder to call it yet?" Rocky asked.

Chase smacks himself and then walks out.

"Ok, back to work," Rocky said.

Rocky was then interrupted once more by a TV show song. But he noticed something.

"Hey! This journal looks like that one!" Rocky exclaimed.

He then noticed the name of the show, "Gravity Falls".

"Hmm, maybe if I watch a few episodes I'll know what these other codes mean. And who's that one eyed pyramid? Hashtag illuminati confirmed" Rocky said.

Finally, 30 minutes later…Rocky had finished the journal. He then had to accomplish the difficult part, keeping it away from Marshall until sunset.

"Pups, lunch is done!" Ryder declared.

A stampede of 7 pups came rushing in the kitchen. Ryder had fixed some Greek gyros and some steak. He also whipped up a pup-safe orange smoothie.

"Yum, this smoothie is delicious!" Skye yipped.

"And this gyro stuffing is really good too," Chase said as he flipped one in his mouth.

Marshall had gotten distracted by the TV in Rocky's room. He also noticed some red book on the floor, or so he thought It was a book.

"Hey, Rocky? What's this red book?" Marshall asked.

Rocky was extremely alarmed. He quickly jumped up and hid the book again.

"It's some private thoughts of mine that you are not welcome to read!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Ok, god damn!" Marshall said.

After the pups ate lunch, they decided to watch TV together. But, there were some nasty storms outside.

"Aww man, and I had some cool ideas for outside!" Chase whined.

"I have a cool idea for me and you to do Chase!" Skye yipped.

"Cool, what is it?" Chase asked.

Skye pulled him around the corner and raised her tail.

"My room, 10 minutes…don't be late…" Skye teased.

Chase got as red as he had ever gotten. He quickly ran to his room and locked the door.

The other 5 pups peered around the corner during the whole ordeal.

"Well, expect a few loud sounds in a couple minutes," Rubble said.

"Yep," Rocky said.

They then turned the TV on, and the Emergency Alert System was on the screen. The pups were now under a Tornado Warning.

"RYDER! TORNADO WARNING!" Rocky screamed in fear.

Ryder bolted from his room to the lounge.

"The National Weather Service Radar has detected a severe thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado. Take shelter now," a robotic voice said.

"What do we do now?" Rubble asked.

"It's not near us so we don't have to wo-" Ryder was interrupted by strange sounds. The boys covered their ears.

"Who is making that moaning noise?" Ryder said puzzled.

"Skye," the 5 pups said.

"Don't tell me…" Ryder said fearful.

"Skye wanted "fun" with Chase," Rubble said.

"Dear god," Ryder said as he smacked himself on the forehead.

2 hours had passed. Skye and Chase were out cold on Skye's bed. Ryder had fallen asleep after he got a headache. Everest and Rubble went back to Jake's mountain for a sleepover. Zuma was in his bed asleep. It was only Marshall and Rocky that were up.

"So…Marshall…there's be something I've been needing to tell for the past few months or so…" Rocky stated.

"I have something to say too," Marshall said.

In unison, both pups said: "I'm sorry!" The pups shared a hug, and started talking to each other.

"I really shouldn't have treated you like I did, Marshall. It was wrong of me to do that…" Rocky said.

"I shouldn't have sprayed you, Rango was probably a really great brother," Marshall said.

Rocky quickly lifted his head.

"You know…?" Rocky asked.

"I do…I was in that flood…" Marshall said.

"But that flood only hit my-" Rocky was silenced by Marshall.

Marshall lifted up his uniform's sleeve and revealed a bracelet on his arm. It was a bracelet Rocky gave to Marshall when they were young. He didn't know he would be working with the same pup.

Rocky gasped at the sight.

"Marshall…did you live next to me?" Rocky asked.

Marshall nodded.  
"Only back then my name was Rico," Marshall said.

They shared another hug, and then Rocky and Marshall went to go get their creations.

(15 Minutes Later)

"And this picture is of me and you at the skating rink!" Rocky said.

"Hey at least I'm not the only klutz," Marshall said jokefully.

Rocky gave Marshall a friendly punch in the arm.

"Oh, and Marshall, here's a gift from me," Rocky said.

Rocky then handed Marshall the Gravity Falls journal.

"Yay! I've been wanting this! Thanks Rocky!" Marshall exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" Rocky said.

"The storms stopped! Want to play outside?" Rocky asked.

"I bet a dollar you won't beat me out!" Marshall said.

"You're on, bucko!" Rocky said.

The two pups then raced outside and played for a while. The two pups found their way back to friendship.

And… _the final straw has been put back in the container._

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this story! R &R or send a PM! Also, anyone who can decipher the code in this story send me a PM with your guess! Peace out!**


	20. Epilogue - Episode 1 Reverse Steps

**AN: I bet you didn't expect an update to this story. xD.**

Marshall and Rocky were playing outside after they found their way back to friendship.

Rocky was running around, when Marshall let out a double bark on accident. His water cannon shot out of its stowing mode.

"Marshall, no!" Rocky exclaimed.

It was too late. Marshall soaked Rocky in nothing but water. Chase ran over to monitor the situation so a repeat of what happened last time, didn't happen again.

"Sorry, Rocky!" Marshall apologized.

"You lazy buffoon! I told you to stop getting me wet and it happens again!" Rocky ran inside wet and upset.

Marshall traveled over towards his puphouse and laid down. He sobbed to himself.

Chase came over to Marshall to comfort him.

"I don't know why god cursed me with such a body…" Marshall whined.  
"I feel the same way sometimes too, man. You'll be okay buddy." Chase said.

"Thanks Chase…" Marshall thanked him.

"You're welcome…though I don't get why Rocky has to be such a bitch when it comes to yelling though," Chase said.

Rocky heard every single word...

"want to run that by me again?..." Rocky said in a deep tone.

Marshall and Chase turned to an infuriated Rocky, ready for a round two of what just happened. His eyes glowed a bright evil red.

Rocky charged at the Shepherd first.

Chase fought back with a seducing bite to his neck. Rocky fell in peril. His neck leaked a deep crimson red.

Ryder ran outside after seeing the fight on the Adventure Bay spotter stand.

Ryder and Marshall ran to Rocky to assist him and patch up his wounds. They washed them out with peroxide. Skye grabbed Chase by the collar.

"Ow! Jesus fuc-oh heeeey Skye…" Chase said worriedly.

"Yeah, I thought so. What the hell were you doing out there!?" Skye scolded.

"It's not my fault! Rocky charged at us after Marshall accidentally got him wet. He even apologized and he still attacked me." Chase explained.

"Oh…well hopefully things sort out sooner or later. Anyways, just to let you know, Abigail is coming over to see Rocky. I talked to her on the phone about how they made up." Skye said.

"Ok, thanks." Chase said.

Marshall and Ryder managed to pick up an injured Rocky and take him inside. Rocky gave Chase an evil glare.

 **{Inside…}**

"Okay, Rocky you get a little rest before Katie comes to help you." Ryder said.

"ok…" Rocky said, weakly.

"And as for you, Chase. I need you to tell me your side of the story," Ryder said.

"Ok so Marshall and Rocky were playing outside, and Marshall barked twice and accidentally opened his water cannon." Chase said.

"Lies," Rocky claimed.

"Rocky, your input is not needed right now. I'll talk to you next." Ryder said.

"As I was saying…he accidentally sprayed him, and then he tried to attack both of us." Chase ended.

"Rocky, is this true?" Ryder asked.

"Absolutely not." Rocky claimed.

"Hmm, then let me check t—" Ryder was cut off by Rocky.

"Okay, okay it's true. I just don't like that after I told you guys my story…it still happens," Rocky cried.

"Well you wouldn't have my teeth marks in your neck if you didn't do this," Chase said.

"I know, im sorry…" Rocky cried.

Chase forgave the pup, and they both shared a hug.

"Now let's give Rocky some time to rest, Chase." Ryder said.

"Ok," Chase replied.

Ryder turned off the light, and Chase followed him back outside.

 **AN: There will be more of these epilogue episodes to come. Bye guys!**


End file.
